Fruit Wars
by Mothstar
Summary: After seeing Miku playing Fruit Ninja, Gakupo gets the idea to make it real in order to practice his fighting skills. However, the other Vocaloids aren't as happy about the idea, particularly when Gakupo starts using their favorite fruits!
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

"Miku, take out the trash!"

"Coming," Miku mumbled.

"That's the fifth time you've said that," Kaito snapped, entering her room. "What are you doing in here?"

"I got a new game, and it's super addicting," Miku replied, not looking at the older Vocaloid.

"Well, you can come back to it when you've taken out the trash." Kaito leaned over Miku and clicked off her iPod. She glared at him and sat up on her bed.

Len had been skateboarding outside and caught up with Miku as she deposited the bag in the garbage can. "Hey, what's up?"

"Kaito made me take out the trash," she answered. "I just downloaded a new game, too."

"Oh?" Len jumped with the skateboard and halted beside Miku. "What kind of game?"

"A fun game," Miku told him evasively. "It's where stuff flies up in the air and you have to slice it, but don't hit the bombs."

That seemed to satisfy Len. "Okay, cool. See ya."

Miku headed back inside and went to her room. Her iPod was not on her pillow where she had left it. She checked the iPod dock and, finding it empty, decided to blame Kaito.

She stormed into the kitchen where Kaito was having a snack. "Kaito!" she shouted.

Kaito licked the chocolate off his lips. "Did you take out the trash?"

"Yes, and now my iPod's gone. Did you take it?"

He looked at her, blue eyes wide. "No," he answered. "You threw it on your pillow, and I got hungry after you left, so I got some ice cream."

"Did anyone go in my room?" Miku turned on the sink to wash her hands.

"Gakupo," Kaito said around a mouthful of ice cream. Miku hurriedly finished and ran down the hall to Gakupo's room.

"Gackpoid!" she hollered, bursting into the room. "Where's my iPod?"

Gakupo looked up from meditating. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I took it. I was wondering what had taken up your attention these past hours. I see my assumption was correct."

"Stop it with the big words," Miku snapped, snatching her iPod from Gakupo's lap. "I almost beat my high score on Fruit Ninja."

Gakupo blinked slowly. "Ah, that reminds me of what I was contemplating. You see, slicing fruit is a much less dangerous way to practice my skills. I tried out this game, and unfortunately finger exercises are not one of my strengths, nor do I feel that it must be. You could get a cramp, which would be terribly uncomfortable. See, when you use your whole body to slice, the ache that follows is almost soothing, a measure of the growth your muscles have been achieving."

"Honestly!" Miku sighed. "What do you do in your spare time, read the dictionary?"

"Ah, no."

"That was a question that didn't have to be answered."

"You mean a rhetorical question," Gakupo pointed out.

"Shut up."

"I won't until you leave."

"Do you know how annoying you are?"

"I'm annoying when annoying people annoy me."

"That makes no sense."

"It makes sense to me."

"You talk too much."

"You keep talking back to me," Gakupo noted.

"I'm leaving!"

"Good riddance."

"Hey!"

"It's true."

Miku decided not to take further offense and simply scoffed, tossing her hair and closing the door with a dramatic bang.

Gakupo settled back down, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. _I'm out of practice,_ he reflected. _And this is a perfect way to hone my skills without much labor or expenses. I think I've finally discovered an opportunity!_

**Ha. Funny. This greatly amused me, particularly the out-of-character-ness of wordy Gakupo and cranky Miku. The dialogue is funny to imagine. Please review! Oh, and a few stuff. I'd love to see this cosplayed…! And does the genre Drama work? I wasn't sure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story. Fruit Ninja belongs to Halfbrick Studios. The iPod belongs to Apple. And Vocaloids belong to their respective companies.**

**Gakupo: Please humor the author with a pleasant, encouraging review.  
Miku: In other words…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Shopping Trip

**The Shopping Trip**

"I'm going shopping," Luka announced. "Anyone want anything?"

"We need more bananas!" Len called.

"It's on the list."

"Can we get dried bananas, too?"

"And dried oranges!" Rin chipped in.

"Okay, I'll get dried fruit with the regular fruit," Luka decided. "Anything else?"

"See if you can get a cookbook for recipes with negi," Miku added.

Luka put her hand behind her head sheepishly. "If there is one, I'm sure you would have written it, but I'll keep an eye out."

"There's a new kind of ice cream," Kaito said, walking in the room. "It's…um…'super-spectacular-strawberry-supernova.'"

"Long name," Luka commented, jotting it down. "Gakupo? You want anything?"

Gakupo got up from the armchair where he had been examining something. "I have a list of my own," he said. "I'd like to come with you."

Luka blushed. "Okay. Last call for shopping list! Going once, going twice, goodbye!"

Luka and Gakupo went outside. Luka opened her car door, but Gakupo went to his own car.

"My list is undoubtedly as long as yours," he pointed out. "My minivan can hold it all."

Luka shrugged and opened the passenger door on the minivan. She sat in silence as Gakupo revved the engine and backed out of the driveway. She only spoke once during the road trip: "We're going to ShopRite."

They entered the store. Luka fetched a shopping cart and acted as if Gakupo wasn't there to see her burning red face. The samurai had an air about him that made her feel giddy and inferior.

"I'm going this way," Luka announced, jerking her head toward the seafood section. "You can go wherever."

Gakupo was already gone.

Luka took her time selecting the fish and shellfish she wanted, critiquing the tuna and criticizing the calamari. She went to the fruit and vegetable section next, meeting up with Gakupo.

"Eggplant, of course," the samurai was saying. "Lots, for now and later. Negi, too, for good measure. I'd better get the favorites, or they'll get upset. Oh, melons, and then something with a pit, so it's harder to slice. Watermelon, but not yet."

"Gakupo?"

Gakupo must have been surprised, but only he would know. He turned around and nodded at Luka. "I assume you've gotten what you need from there?"

"Y-yes."

"Very good. What have you on your list?"

Luka adverted her gaze to look at the piece of paper in her hand. "I've got my usual selection of seafood taken care of. I just need Kaito's ice cream, Len's bananas, Rin's oranges, dried fruit, and a negi cookbook. Oh, and don't forget, Gumi's coming over this weekend to visit from her college. We should get carrots."

"Already taken care of," Gakupo replied, gesturing at his shopping cart. Luka widened her eyes; it was filled to the brim with different types of fruits and vegetables. Several bags of carrots rested atop two cantaloupes.

"Okay, then," Luka answered, trying to act as if buying virtually the store's whole supply of fruits and vegetables was perfectly normal. "What do you have left?"

Gakupo checked his list. "Stain remover."

Luka blinked, confused. "Okay."

They picked up the rest of the items in good time, aside from a negi cookbook, and paid. Gakupo insisted on paying for his own items despite the whopping charge that made Luka flinch.

"You make a good couple," Haku noted, eyes twinkling, as she counted out the bills Luka handed her. Luka reddened, and beneath his robe Gakupo's hand tightened on the hilt of his sword.

"Have a nice day," she called cheerfully as the thoroughly embarrassed Vocaloids wheeled their carts out of the store.

—**this—is—a—line—**

"They're home!" Miku hollered from the front room.

Len rushed in from the kitchen. "Good, I'm out of bananas!"

"I want to try dried oranges!" Rin said as she ran in.

"Where's my ice cream?" Kaito demanded.

Gakupo set bags down in the doorway and left for more. The twins enthusiastically dug through the contents.

"Here's your ice cream," Rin called, tossing a container over her shoulder. Kaito took a dive and caught it before it hit the ground. As the Kagamines continued to root through the bags, he caressed the container gently and departed, cradling it in his arms.

"Gakupo," Luka called out the door, "you're carrying a lot of bags. Do you want me to help?"

"Your hands are full," he grunted. "I'm at the door anyways."

"What is it with men and carrying all the bags in one trip?" Luka sighed, putting down her two bags and taking two more from Gakupo. He had two over each forearm in addition to two in his hands, not counting the two Luka had taken.

"That's a lot of stuff," Miku noticed, switching off her iPod. "What were you guys doing?"

"Going shopping…," Gakupo answered.

"That was a historical question," Miku retorted.

"It'll go down in history," Len hooted.

"Shut up," Rin hissed.

"A _rhetorical_ question, Miku-domo," Gakupo said.

"Don't call me that!" Miku protested.

"He _is_ at least twice your age," Rin couldn't help pointing out.

Len elbowed his sister fiercely. She wailed. "Len hurt me!" she cried, punching her brother. He grunted and shoved her back.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" Luka commanded.

"He started it!" Rin argued.

"Did not!" Len objected.

"Stop it, both of you." Kaito had heard the ruckus and entered the room.

"Yes, Kaito." The twins looked subdued before the blue-haired man.

"You're ruining the experience," he continued, licking the ice cream cone in his hand. The Kagamines looked at each other in confusion but seemed to be at peace with each other. Kaito left the room.

"That's all of it," Gakupo announced, depositing three more bags by the front door. "I'm going to find what is mine, then I will be in my room. Leave me in peace, please."

**Not the most eventful chapter I've written, but definitely longer than the last chapter. I put "Miku-domo" because I don't know many Japanese honorific suffixes. I saw that one applied to Len after he said something dumb in "It's Gackpo's Birthday" (YouTube). It's probably the wrong suffix. I wanted the suffix for a girl of lower status than the speaker.**

**Question: Does the cover art (that little picture next to the story summary) look like a purple watermelon and a samurai sword? That's what it's supposed to be (logo of Fruit Ninja is a sliced watermelon and I made it purple for Gakupo). My friend said it should have been an eggplant. What do you think?**

**Review and answer my questions if you can~**


End file.
